


Hypnotic

by SakuraPetal91



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Death, Feels, Forgive Me, Gen, Halloween, Imaginary Friend, Oneshot, Sad, Tears, i'm crying omg help, tragic, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPetal91/pseuds/SakuraPetal91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, in the end, they were still together... Maybe, maybe it was not just his imagination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> "Killua... Are you really here?"

"Make sure to be home early, Gon! Have fun!"

"Thank you, Mito-san! Byee!"

Gon waved his petite hand with a bright smile and dashed outside, his greenish hair blowing in the soft evening breeze, the warm air hitting his tanned face. With an excited giggle, he pushed his mask on his face and started trick or treating.

The street was packed with children, ranging from little kids to teenagers, dressed in all sorts of creatures, known or unknown, all with small bags or decorated pumpkins to hold all their candies. Gon was costumed in a zombie of sorts, wearing a black, dirty shirt and partially ripped jeans with holes in random places, everything stained in "blood". He grinned widely under his zombie mask and knocked cheerfully and a little too loud at the first house that met his amber eyes.

A woman with long, black hair opened the door, smiling kindly.

"Trick or treat!" Gon sang, holding his orange-painted bucket in front of the lady.

The woman smiled, and dropped a few candies into his bucket. "There you go. Have fun!"

"Goodbye, Miss!"

He went on like this, just as optimistic as always, until he noticed that all kids were included in a group... while he wasn't.

Gon didn't understand why, but that realization made him really sad and confused all of a sudden.

...Where were **his** friends?

He quickly shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. That wasn't a problem! He just needed to find some friends to hang out with!

That was going to be easy, he thought with a smile as he approached a random kid on the street, placing his hand gently on his shoulder, trying to greet him. The kid quickly jerked away, muttering some insults before dashing towards a house Gon previously visited, followed by a few other kids his age.

* * *

 

_"Hello, can-"_

_"I'm busy!"_

* * *

_"Hi, do yo-"_

_"Who the hell are you??"_

* * *

_"H-Hello, can you be my fr-_

_"No."_

* * *

 

_"...Hi?"_

 

* * *

Gon's previous cheerfulness was gradually replaced with sadness, some kids even stealing his candies as he tried to talk to them.

Why wouldn't they want to talk to him?

Did he do something to upset them?

These questions were racing in Gon's head, but he couldn't find an answer. Upset, he sat down on the margin of the road, pushing his mask upwards in his head to reveal his saddened face. He set his orange bucket with only a few candies remaining, put his head in his hands, and let out a long sigh, closing his eyes to feel the calming breeze. He listened to the street slowly growing slightly more quiet as kids returned to their homes, to the sound of the leaves rustling against each other, to the hurried footsteps of strangers and pets alike around him, to cheerful voices and snarky insults.

It was so nice... Not doing anything, not worrying...

"Hello!"

Gon snapped his eyes open when he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder and heard a calm voice next to him. Turning his head around, he saw a boy with fluffy silver, sparkly blue eyes and pale skin, dressed as what seemed to be a... black cat?

A smile spread on Gon's lips.

"Hi!"

The boy looked at Gon's bucket and noticed not more than 12 or 13 candies in it.

"No candies either, eh?" he sighed, resting his head on his hand as he averted his gaze towards the busy street.

Gon shook his head and raised his head a little to look inside the boy's plastic bag - why a plastic bag, Gon wondered - and saw it entirely empty. A stronger gust of wind almost took it away, if only the boy wasn't so careful to put a hand on it to prevent that from happening.

"Say, what's your name?" the silver-haired boy questioned, glancing at Gon from the corners of his eyes. "Mine's Killua."

"I'm Gon!!"

Killua turned his head around to face him, lips twitching into a half smile for no reason at all as he closed his eyes and sighed. Gon raised an eyebrow, approaching the boy.

"Hey! Would you be my friend?" he asked loudly, smiling, hoping he'd get a positive answer this time.

Killua quickly opened his eyes wide to stare into Gon's burning amber ones, absolute shock written on his face.

"W-What??"

Gon's smile faltered a little, but his determination didn't die as he leaned in and asked again.

"I said, would you be my friend, Killua?"

Gon didn't notice the light pink that covered the other boy's pale cheeks. Killua turned his head quickly to face the streets, trying to hide his face from Gon's sights.

"S-Sure, why not?" Killua answered, trying to seem uninterested but miserably failing.

Gon's eyes widened, a bright smile stretching on his face as he hugged Killua tightly - much to his friend's displeasure.

"Yayy! Killua's my friend!!" he cheered, ruffling Killua's white hair.

"H-Hey!! Cut it out, idiot!!" Killua stuttered, pushing Gon away from him flustered.

Gon didn't understand his reaction, but shrugged nonetheless, and took a candy out of his bucket.

"Killua! Let's share candies!"

Killua looked at the candy, then at Gon, then back at the candy... then stared for a while at the candy, before tearing his eyes away from it and towards the ground.

"I-I don't want to!"

Gon puffed his cheeks at his friend's stubbornness. He rose quietly so Killua wouldn't notice, and put the candy into the empty plastic bag before quickly returning to his spot.

"Would you look at that! Killua, you have a candy! Why don't you eat it?"

Killua rose an eyebrow and looked at his bag, only to see...

...the same candy Gon was holding just seconds ago.

Sigh.

"Gon!!" Killua whined.

"Killua!!" Gon whined back.

Killua rolled his eyes, huffing in frustration as he took the candy violently and unwrapped it, throwing it in his mouth while muttering how annoying Gon was. Said boy couldn't help the big smile forming on his face that just wouldn't go away... and that was starting to hurt his cheeks.

He took another candy from his bucket and unwrapped it, then noticed there were messages on the wrappers.

"Hey, Killua! Looks, there are messages on the candy wrappers!" Gon exclaimed, shoving his candy wrapped into Killua's face.

His wrapper said: _A little candy never hurt anyone, did it?_

"Hey, Killua, what does **your** candy wrapper say?"

Killua raised his eyebrows and looked at the wrapper in his hands, chewing the candy.

_You found me._

"Ah, I don't get it," Killua rolled his eyes, pushing the wrapper in his pocket. "Why can't I have a better message?"

"It's still good, Killua!" Gon smiled, and hugged his friend, despite the loud protests he earned.

Even though Killua didn't smile as much, Gon could tell.

Killua was happy he had a friend as well.

* * *

 

Months have passed since Gon and Killua met, and now it was spring.

They've been on so many adventures together, and done so many things, but Gon just now realized that he hasn't introduced Killua to his mother, Mito!

That matter was supposed to be taken care of immediately.

All Mito knew of Killua was what Gon told her of him. She always asked to see him, but... to be honest, he always forgot to ask Killua about it...

"Mito-san! I'm going to ask Killua if he can come over!!" Gon called from the door, putting his green jacket on.

"Sure sweetie! That sounds amazing!" Mito answered from the kitchen.

Gon smiled and sprinted outside the house, immediately heading towards his and Killua's usual meeting place, which was a clear field with such beautiful green grass, that Gon couldn't help but feel happy just by looking at it. But, to Gon's disappointment, Killua wasn't there.

He sat on the grass, cross-legged, waiting for his friend to come.

And he waited.

And he waited...

And... he waited...

...

The sun was already setting, but Killua has yet to come.

Sad and disappointed, Gon shed a tear and rose from the ground, heading back home with a heavy heart and a confused mind wondering what was wrong with Killua.

* * *

 

_**Missing: Killua Zoldyck** _

_**Last seen: On a grass field in the southern borders of Yorknew City** _

_**Appearance: Silver hair, blue eyes, very light skin** _

_**Height: 158 c-** _

Gon abruptly stopped reading the poster pinned on the tree, turning around with a blank expression and heading for the grass field him and Killua used to meet at. He stood there for hours, crying for his missing friend, before he returned when the sun set.

He missed Killua.

* * *

 

Halloween has come again.

Gon sighed as he dressed into his old zombie outfit from last Halloween, pushed his zombie mask to hide his face and opened the door. He didn't fail to notice the note placed on it:

_" _I'll be coming home late tonight. I'll have a meeting with an important person. Please be careful, return home early and have fun! The food's already done, just heat it up and eat in case I come later than expected, okay?"__

_Love,_

_Mito"_

Gon stepped outside, the soft breeze flowing through his gravity-defying dark green hair. He took a deep breath and tried to be optimistic, sprinting from a door to the other and trick or treating.

After some time, he was walking back home, already eating some of his candies, his mask pushed upwards, revealing his tanned face and sparkling amber eyes. The busy street from a while ago grew quiet, and Gon realized he was running a bit short on time.

In a moment, Gon found himself on the ground, a deep ache in his back, his candies on the ground. Turning his head around, he saw a bunch of older boys storing all of Gon's candies into their bags while one was holding him down.

"H-Hey... Give them back!!" Gon yelled, but was met with a slap and some snarky retorts thrown at him.

The boys kicked him once more before running away, and Gon couldn't do anything else than wipe his eyes of unshed tears, pick his orange-painted bucket back from the ground, and continue heading towards home.

To his surprise, even though the street was empty, he saw a familiar figure in the same spot he met Killua last year, staring absentmindedly at a candy wrapper. He approached the person, but instantly froze, tears brimming in his eyes.

He could've recognized that fluffy silver hair and those blue eyes anywhere.

"K-Killua!!" Gon shouted loudly, jumping on the other boy, who winced from the sudden contact.

"Hey!! Get off me, idiot!!" Killua yelled back, trying to pry his friend off him but failing.

Gon cried in his chest, wailing. "I-I missed you so much, Killuaa!! I-I thought you were..."

Killua sighed with a sad smile and ruffled Gon's greenish hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's okay... I missed you a lot too..."

They sat down and talked about all kinds of things, catching up even though the street grew too quiet, too empty. It seems Killua has gone on so many wondrous adventures! Oh, how Gon wished to have done the same...

Gon realized the unusual way Killua flinched whenever he tried to touch him, or averted his gaze when they stared into each other's eyes for more than a few seconds...

But what Gon didn't realize as they talked, was the dullness in Killua's eyes, the quietness of his voice, and how his skin has gone white. He was holding the candy wrapper in his hands as if it was a lifesaver, his hair messier than it used to be and pale bruises on his arms.

"Gon, look, your mother is coming," Killua spoke, his voice suddenly devoid of emotion.

Said boy turned around and saw his mother approaching, papers in his hands. A bright smile stretched on his lips as he got up and jumped in her arms, calling her name too loudly.

"Mito-san! You're back!!" he cheered, throwing his arms in the air happily.

Mito put a hand on her hip, upset with how late it was and with the fact that Gon was  _still_ outside.

"Gon! What are you still doing outside? It's so late, shouldn't you be inside?? And where did you get that bruise??" she scolded him.

Gon looked around, and just now noticed that they were the only ones still on the street at that hour. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, awkwardly chuckling.

"S-Sorry... I was catching up with Killua!"

Mito's face stretched in surprise. "Killua? But hasn't he been missing for a long time?"

Gon nodded furiously and pointed to where Killua was standing. "Yup! He came back!! He's right over there!!"

Mito raised an eyebrow and moved her eyes towards said spot on the street. Her face was filled with confusion and worry.

"Gon... There's nobody there..." she whispered.

Gon pouted childishly, crossing his arms. "Mito-san~!!" he whined. "This is not the time for silly jokes! He's right over there, can't you see him??" he continued louder, pointing again towards Killua.

Mito shook her head, closing her eyes. Gon raised an eyebrow and turned around, only to see Killua with a face filled with sorrow, standing up on his feet and heading towards him.

"Hm? Killua, what are you doing?" he asked Killua, who watched him with expressionless eyes.

Mito watched as the boy argued with no one, and rubbed her temples in frustration. What was happening with Gon? Was he too tired, was he hallucinating? Did something really bad happen while she was gone?

Shaking her head and sighing, she moved her eyes to see Gon and parted her lips to speak to him, but he was not there anymore. The weight of the world seemed to fall on her shoulders as she panicked, screaming his name and waking up the neighbors.

* * *

 

Gon followed Killua towards their usual meeting place at an unusual fast pace.

"Killua, where are we going?" he asked, confused, tugging on the boy's shirt.

"Just follow me..." Killua answered, his voice holding a strange echo, so devoid of emotion that Gon couldn't comprehend the amounts that it frightened him.

But... Killua was his friend, right? He would never hurt him...

...Right?

"Come," Killua commanded, holding an opening in the wire fence.

Gon hesitated, looking around and seeing the huge sign saying boldly, _DANGER_.

"B-But... Killua..." he tried to reason, pointing at the sign.

But when he looked back at his friend, he was already on the other side, walking in the forest.

"W-Wait!! Killua!!!" he shouted, and quickly sneaked in the opening in the fence to follow his friend.

The signs on the wire fence fell, the sounds of their impact with the ground almost too loud for Gon's ears.

Gon started running after Killua, ignoring all the loud bangs behind him as he walked. It was all a haze... almost hypnotic, the way the strange fog blinding his vision seemed to clear when he tried to see Killua, who was too far away for Gon to slow down, no matter how many times he screamed at him to stop walking for a second.

After a while, Killua stopped abruptly...

* * *

"Please, Officer!! You must find him!!" Mito pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "P-Please, find Gon!!"

The black-haired man smiled reassuringly. "We will, m'am! Don't worry!"

A blond police officer lead them to the wire fence, spotting the fallen signs, and suggested to check the forest first. The idea was indeed very good, as they found many closed beartraps.

"I suggest the boy may have been caught in one of the traps, Kurapika?" the brunet officer spoke to the other, holding a small notebook in his hands.

"That would be a good theory, Leorio," Kurapika replied, checking out everything closely. "However, seeing the mental state of the child's mother, I suggest you to stop implying he might be gravely hurt in any way."

Leorio turned around and saw Mito crying even harder beside them. Sheepishly, he put a hand on her shoulder and told her some reassuring words in a futile attempt of calming the woman down.

"L-Leorio!! Come here!!" Kurapika shouted suddenly, startling the two.

Leorio ran towards the blond, and held his breath. Mito loudly gasped.

In front of them...

"G-Gon..." Mito whispered brokenly, pointing to the green-haired boy leaning on a tree, and almost jumped at him if Leorio didn't hold her.

Kurapika quickly took Leorio's notebook and started skipping through it.

* * *

 

Gon wanted to sleep so badly...

He felt his body practically collapsing in tiredness, but couldn't close his eyes...

He felt pain. Deep pain...

All he was seeing was black. In fact, was he even seeing anymore? Why couldn't he breathe? Why couldn't he open his mouth?

Why did his head hurt  **so much**???

Beside him, he heard a small voice whispering...

_"Gon... You found me..."_

Gon wanted to smile.

_"Killua..."_

* * *

 

"Last night, at 12: 49, a 12 year old child named Gon Freecs was found dead in the forest near Yorknew City next to the rotten corpse of Killua Zoldyck, who went missing this year on 15 March. Gon seems to have fallen face-first into a bear trap, seeing as he was found with one carved right into his face, while Killua is suspected of having been murdered, found with a knife in his head with unknown fingerprints. The police had yet to reveal more about this case, but until next time, may the two children rest in peace."

 

 


End file.
